


Good Demon

by arielthewitch



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, King of Hell, Oral Sex, Rewards, sex in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Demon

"Come here love."

The King of Hell motioned you over to sit in his lap on the throne. You happily oblige, skipping over to him and plopping yourself down with your arms immediately going around his neck and crossing your legs.

"Yes Daddy?"

Crowley smirked and rubbed along your thigh, "You had the opportunity to turn against your king when those barbarian Winchester boys came poking around my kingdom and what did you do?"

"I fought them, my king."

"You protected Hell, and for that you deserve a reward don't you think pet?"

Crowley brought his other hand to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, revealing your glowing red cheeks, "I suppose sir, if you think so."

He only winked before snapping his fingers, transporting you into his bedroom. You sat on the red silk sheets covering the king size bed and watched him stare at you with lustful eyes.

"You're reward darling, what would you like?"

You pretended to think about it, taping your finger on you chin as if in thought. You only had one thing in mind and that was his cock; without sounding too desperate, you get on your knees in front of him and politely ask, "May I suck your cock Daddy?"

Your hands were already on his belt, undoing it when you felt his hand in your hair, "Of course darling." Unable to contain your excitement, you shyly smiled and waited for him to release himself from his pants.

It was a known fact around hell that Crowley had sold his soul long ago for a few more inches but you'd never seen it in person but fuck were you impressed, and you couldn't want to wrap your lips around it.

You didn't even try to hide your enthusiasm as you lick along his shaft before taking him in your mouth. He moaned and pulled you hair hard, "That's a good girl, always doing whatever to make Daddy happy right?"

Your current situation didn't give you the chance to answer so you just bobbed your head until his fingers where massaging your scalp and moving your head up and down to his liking.

He continuously hit the back of your throat which, you had thought if you were human you'd have to take a break but thank Lucifer you weren't. It was an honor to serve your king in this way, sure he had many demon whores and this certainly wasn't love but it was everything you had hoped it would be.

"Pet, I'm gonna come."

He warned before throat fucking you and pulling your hair harder so you could look up at his face as he releases in your mouth. Of course you swallow it and feel your stomach erupt in butterflies as he strokes you cheek.

"Thank you darling, keep doing right by me and perhaps more rewards are in your future." Crowley said as he put himself back into his pants and helped you to your feet.

"Thank you Daddy."


End file.
